marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 100
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Johnson of the Daily Press Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Two amusement parks, each with a maze Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = The Imitation Man | Synopsis2 = A dictator forces a scientist to use his duplicator machine on him so that he can can have a substitute appear in public places to avoid assassination attempts. The duplicate is too much like the original, however, and refuses to subject himself to danger when he can seize power to rule the country. The dictator returns to the machine with the intent of destroying it only to find it has continually been producing duplicates. While the twelve individuals are distracted arguing among themselves, a revolution occurs, and the new democratic regime deports all versions of the former dictator. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Guards Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = Beware the Uboongi | Synopsis3 = The planet Uranus. Sometime in the future. Americans land on the planet, but can't claim it because they are chased off by ferocious creatures. Back on Earth, they report that Uranus has two species: one is peaceful, the other, the Uboongi, is deadly. Communists hear that the Americans weren't able to claim the planet, so they make preparations to claim it, heedless of the Americans' warnings. The twist is that the Russians didn't know that the ferocious-looking beasts were harmless, but it was the tame-looking ones that were the menace. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = The Mighty Oak | Synopsis4 = An atomic test gives an oak tree the ability to think and uproot itself to move and plots the destruction of man's implements of war and crime. At the end of the story the scientists are revealed to be knowledgeable as to what effect the atomic test would have upon the oak and they are willing to accept the oak and its offspring will provide better governance of Earth than humanity. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed scientists Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Man in the Crazy Maze" reprinted in * "The Imitation Man" reprinted in * "Beware the Uboongi" reprinted in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}